


They are not who they say they are.

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [12]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war.  Friendship dies and true love lies. Night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war. Demons run but count the cost the battle's won but the child is lost.'Jenny wanted to help, so did River, but there was little they could do in this scenario.
Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	They are not who they say they are.

Sirens were blaring as Jenny and River broke into the cells, River phoned to turn them off and then Rory, the Last Centurion appeared. They pretended not to know him.

"Oh, are you boys dressing up as Romans now? I thought nobody read my memos." River said.

"Dr Song? It's Rory. Sorry, have we met yet? Time streams, I'm not quite sure where we are..." Rory said.

"Both of us have met you Rory." Jenny told him as she and River approached him.

"Hello, Rory." River said slightly emotionally.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked, picking up on his daughter's emotional state.

"It's my birthday. The Doctor and Jenny took me ice skating on the river Thames in 1814, the last of the great frost fairs. They got Stevie Wonder to sing for me under London Bridge." River told him.

"Stevie Wonder sang in 1814?" Rory asked.

"He did, but don't tell him that!" Jenny answered.

"I've come from the Doctor too." Rory tells them.

"Yes, but at a different point in time." River states.

"Unless there's two of them." Rory says, half joking.

"That tends to end in chaos if it happens." Jenny tells him with a smile remembering the memories she unlocked for Donna and the twenty-seven planets issue.

"Except that time on my birthday." River said. River moves towards her cell taking out her diary as she walks.

"He needs you, both of you!" Rory says, raising his voice slightly.

"Demons Run?" River asks him.

"How... how did you know?" Rory asks River confused, Jenny seems to be getting increasingly concerned about the topic of conversation and moves closer to her stepmother.

"I'm from his future. I always know." River says.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Jenny asks, trying to divert the conversation.

"The Doctor's idea." Rory says.

"If course. His rules of engagement. Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee." River says.

"Look ridiculous." Rory supplies.

"Have you considered heels?" Jenny said trying not to let the conversation go back to Demons Run.

Rory gets back to the topic anyway, "They've taken Amy. And our baby." Jenny squeezes River's hand, "The Doctor's getting some people together, we're going after her, but he needs you two too."

"I can't. Not yet, anyway." River says, Rory looks angry at this.

"I'm sorry?" He questions, definitely angry.

"She can't," Jenny spoke up, "it could rip a hole in the universe and cause it to blow up and a reboot would be much harder this time."

"This," River continues where her stepdaughter stops because Jenny doesn't want to say it, "is the battle of Demons Run. The Doctor's darkest hour. He'll rise higher than ever before and then fall so much further. And... I can't be with him till the very end."

"Why not?" Rory asks.

"Because this is it." River walks into her cell, "This is the day he finds out who I am."

"Who both of us are. Rory, I will come with you I will do what I can, we both would stop this if we could, but fixed points should not be rewritten, I'll meet you at the asteroid." Jenny tells him.

* * *

At the back of the assembled crowd of clerics stood a woman with a blond ponytail, green t-shirt, combat trousers and boots holding the gun she was given on the day she was created, she looked every part a soldier. Jenny smiled to herself that she could blend in and that her father would finally know who she was.

Colonel Manton was giving his speech but Jenny was moving her line of sight and her attention between where she could feel the Doctor was and the interaction in the window.

"Surprised!" The Doctor revealed himself, "Hello everyone! Guess who! Please point a gun at me if it helps you relax." The majority do, "You're only human."

"Doctor, you will come with me right now." Colonel Manton says.

"Three minutes, forty seconds. Amelia Pond! Get your coat!" The Doctor yells, the lights go out and the Doctor and Jenny are gone when they turn back on. "I'm not a phantom."

"Doctor?" Manton questions.

"I'm not a trick."

"Doctor?!"

"I'm a monk."

The soldiers panic and Madame Kovarian leaves but Colonel Manton gets the soldiers under control by making them all unarmed. The soldiers chant "we are not fools" the Doctor has taken off his robe. The Silurians surround the soldiers in the meeting with their weapons along with the Judoon and Commander Strax who says, "This base is now under our command." 

"I have a fleet out there! If Demons Run goes down, there's an automatic distress call." Manton says.

Over the tannoy the Doctor replies with, "Not if we knock out you communications array. And you've got incoming!"

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor." Comes over the radio.

"Give 'em hell, Danny Boy!" The Doctor says making a plane motion.

Kovarian asks for the child and says she'll take her ship and reveals it is a trap to an eavesdropping duo of Lorna and Jenny. Rory stops her and takes the baby Melody back to Amy and the duo split up, Lorna goes to warn the Doctor and his friends of the trap whilst Jenny follows Kovarian.

Manton is escorted into a control room to hear the Doctor say, "Sorry Colonel Manton, I lied. Three minutes, forty-two seconds." The Doctor asks him to tell his men to "run away" and Kovarian, once she has been escorted there tells Manton to give the order. Jenny watches from the shadows.

When Vastra enters the room with Amy, Rory, Flesh-Avatar Melody and the Doctor to tell them the soldiers are leaving she says, "Demons Run is ours without a drop of blood spilled. My friend, you have never risen higher!" Rory looks worried by that statement.

Mean while Kovarian, the original Melody and a backpack are on Kovarian's ship, Jenny - in her TARDIS-backpack knows she can't rescue her future stepmother but wants to try. She hears Kovarian's conversation with the Doctor.

River arrives when Lorna is dead and says, "Well, then, soldier. How goes the day?" Rory looks irritated that she waited so long to show up

"Where the hell have you been? Every time you've asked, I have been there. Where the hell were you today?" The Doctor asks approaching angrily.

"I couldn't have prevented this."

"You could have tried!"

"She couldn't," a weak voice says from the shadows "I'm sorry, neither of us could do anything, I tried to rescue the original Melody from Kovarian's ship. If it had been River helping the universe would blow up."

"Lee! You shouldn't have done that!" River says.

"Your not my dad, you can't tell me I can't risk a giant paradox to try and save Melody Pond." The voice, presumably the Anomaly says.

"Anomaly, you were here, I thought you didn't bother helping." The Doctor said. Jenny steps forward from the shadows."Jenny, I thought you died?"

"I did Doctor, but it was in the first fifteen hours of my creation, a unique situation, I came back." Jenny said then waved, "Hello! Ooh look your cot, River it been ages since either of us saw this!"

Jenny and River run to the Doctor's cot, he follows still in shock from finding out his daughter was with him for do long and he never knew and it's not like she was ever very different. 

"Okay so who are you River? Tell me... Who you are." The Doctor says knowing it probably can't shock him too much.

River closes his hands over a corner of the cot, "I am telling you."

"Read it Doctor." Jenny tells him.

The Doctor looks at it and realization shows on his face, "Hello." He says unsure how to continue.

"Hello." River replies, smiling. The Doctor starts to laugh.

"But... but that means..." 

"I'm afraid it does."

"Ooh!" the Doctor glances to Amy and Rory, "But you and I, we, we, we, er..." he makes a kissing motion.

"Yes."

"And this is where I tell you two that I don't want to know and I wish you wouldn't talk about it." Jenny butts in to their conversation, they ignore her.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing."

"I'd better be."

"Yes, you'd better be."

"Please stop." Jenny says, they ignore her again.

"Vastra and Jenny of London, till the next time. Rory and Amy, I know where to find your daughter and on my life she will be safe. River and Jenny of Messaline, get them all home please and Jenny, please do visit me sometime, sorry I didn't notice." The Doctor says.

"Forgiven Doctor." Jenny tells him. He leaves in his TARDIS pointing to River and Jenny when Amy truss to ask him where he's going.

"Where is he going? What did you tell him?" Amy asks approaching them, she picks up a gun.

"Amy, you have to stay calm." River tells her.

"Tell me what you told the Doctor." Amy says.

"Amy, no, stop it!" Rory says.

"It's okay, Rory, we should explain. But you two should hear River's story before you hear mine." Jenny says weakly, sitting down now, leaning against the crate under the cot.

"The TARDIS translation matrix takes a while to kick in with a written word but the circles are Galifreyan and don't translate, however this will. It's your daughter's name in the language of the forest." River says calmly.

"I know my daughter's name." Amy tells her.

"Except they don't have a word for 'pond' because the only water in the forest is the river. The Doctor will find your daughter and he will care for her whatever it takes and I know that. River says, Amy and Rory read the name 'River Song' on the prayer leaf, "It's me. I'm Melody. I'm your daughter."

After a few minutes to take in the information Jenny (the Anomaly) begins her story at Amy's request.

"It started with a colony ship of humans and a race of bipedal fish called the Hath, there was a power vacuum when the ladder died and the crew split into factions. They used progenation machines to reproduce from one organism. The TARDIS could sense me there and so took the Doctor and two of his companions, Martha and Donna, there on her own. This lead to the Doctor being put through the machine which then created me, which does technically make me a paradox, the Hath arrived and in a cave in Martha got separated from us. Donna named me Jenny after the Doctor called me a generated anomaly. She got the Doctor to accept me and so eventually the Doctor stopped the fighting which though there had been many generations had only lasted seven days. But the human general, General Cobb, wanted war and so he tried to shoot the Doctor, I got in the way, it took me a long time to regenerate and the Doctor believed I couldn't, the Doctor, Donna and Martha left then I woke up, borrowed a ship though it was destroyed before I could give it back and left to find the Doctor. I ended up going to school with him on Galifrey, I chose my name to be the Anomaly. And that is a very condensed life story." Jenny told them.


End file.
